A Rose By Any Other Name Would Smell As Sweet
by JaMeSgRiFfItHs101
Summary: I lied. Claire...is not my imprint. It is someone else who I could tell no one about because of what she is...and what I am. Why did this happen to me, Quil? And why did I love her so much? It would take everything to stay together... Review please!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I tried not to cry out in pain. I was alone, but any cry was a sign of weakness.

I bit my lip and realized that my teeth were not---well, just my teeth anymore. Long pointed wolfish fangs.

_"Bella, wait!" _I heard in my mind. It wasn't my thoughts. It had to be Jake's. The way he longed to be with Bella disgusted me greatly. It was all he ever thought about and sometimes _I_ found myself wanting Bella because of his unnecessary addiction.

Don't get me wrong, she seemed like a nice girl when I met her but she's just a boring human! I don't understand why he loves her so much. How could he want someone like that? He deserved better but instead he insisted on her.

I opened my mouth to let my teeth stop pressing into my lip. I felt blood start to arise.

I let out a last whimper and the transformation was complete.

_"Oh, please, Emily! I've got other things to think about."_

_"Come on, Sam! Don't tell me that I'm not always your first priority."_

Were these my thoughts? Nope. These were thoughts from Sam and Emily. Sometimes all these thoughts mushed together and made me wonder if it really was me thinking all these things.

But it was clear, they loved each other. The whole imprinting thing is kind of cool...and demented at the same time.

Of course, my imprint was a lie. I can hardly believe I got away with it since the pack knows me so well. Did they actually think I could love a two year old?

I'm seventeen! They all know that. I have the maturity level of someone whose twenty-five. That is, physical maturity, due to our rapid growth hormones. But truly, I have the brain of a seventeen year old boy. Or maybe more like the brain of a two year old. That's what Embry says. Maybe Claire and I would get along well.

But seriously, I was getting tired of everyone else's imprinting. I had to lie--- to stop myself from being driven to insanity.

I've never liked anyone---well, besides that girl in second grade...and seventh...and last summer... but that's not the point! I've never liked anyone passionately---besides her...

I trotted around the large trees that blocked the sky and made the forest very dark. I was still thinking about her. Whoever she was.

It didn't matter who she was. I would never see her again. I couldn't. Because of what she was---and what I was.

I began to pick up speed and I wove through the trees on my four pawed feet.

_"Please, Bella, don't go!"_

Jake's thoughts reached me. I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't have any thoughts of my own anymore. Jake always complaining that he can't get Bella to like him because of the Cullen kid but at least he has a chance with the human girl. At least the girl he loves isn't a vampire!

I did not know her name only a brief description of her appearance, which was what made me sure of what she was.

I hurried to the top of the cliff and stared up at the golden full moon.

Our kind would be strongest tonight. I didn't care. Jake's thoughts had sent me over the edge---literally.

I did the second stupidest thing that I could. I plunged myself over the edge of the cliff.

Just for the record, I said the second stupidest thing I've ever done. The first was thinking how cool it was to be a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:Sort of a random chapter but how would you feel after you just jumped off a cliff. I wasn't sure if I should just end it but all my friends insisted I keep going so I didn't really have a plan for the beginning of this chapter. My friend helped me write it so hopefully you can't tell who is who. I also have an edited version because I rated this T for violence (duh, a vampire/ werewolf thing definitely can't be good and I love to write morbid scenes) and language. I hope it makes it sound more like Quil though...**

Chapter 1:

The idea to jump off the cliff was actually the third stupidest thing. The second stupidest thing was the landing. If I had wanted to live before I'd jumped off the cliff, I really didn't want to know. Why had I lived? I felt the pain take immediate effect.

I wanted to scream but I couldn't say anything at all. The only thing I could do was groan.

_"What the Hell did you do?"_ I heard someone's voice in my mind. I didn't care who it was. Nothing mattered anymore.

_"Quil, what's wrong with you?"_

_"Shit! I hurt, that's what's wrong!"_ I thought._ "Why can' t I die?"_

_"What is going on?"_

_"I jumped off a cliff."_

_"Quil!" _a new person thought.

_"Shut up! Shut up all of you! Tell me how I can die."_

_"Don't you know how strong we are? Don't you know this will never work?"_

_"No. I don't care. I don't want to be strong. I don't want to be like this! I want to die!"_ I thought, urging myself to get up.

I regretted it immediately. Pain shot through every part of my body. I expected it. What else could happen when you just passed up a near death experience? If you'v enever had that happen, don't consider trying it.

_"You don't want to die! Quil, snap out of it!" _I realized Thinker #2 was Jacob.

_"Snap out of it? Are you kidding? You snap out of it. Just stop with everything. You're all making my life a living Hell! I just tried to kill myself. I would be better dead than with you."_

I regretted my choice of words immediately. Jake's mind shut out and I knew there was no use to talk to anyone but Sam. At this point, I didn't even want to do that.

_"Quil, we're coming to see you. You're part of the pack," _Sam was thinking.

_"I'm fine! Just go play with Emily!"_

I looked down at my wolfish paws in shame. Everyone had blocked me out. I deserved it.

This was the first chance I'd had to examine my injured body. Bloody cuts ran down my furry body.

I pulled myself into a standing position and collapsed unable to move.

My mind was drawn back to the vampire girl. "Who are you?" I asked aloud, as if I actually expected her to answer me when I knew she was only in my thoughts. She didn't reply, of course. Slender figure. Long balck hair with a single red streak. A most peculiar vampire but her beauty was impossible to forget.

I tried to smile but even that hurt.

I knew at the moment that I had to find her where ever she was. The difficult part was that no one else could ever know that she was what she was.

I gave a low howl to the full moon and pushed myself back up the rocky cliff to the forest.

I couldn't go home. Not now. Jake would have called Dad and he would know all about my suicide mission.

I didn't have the power to change back to my usual self so I laid down and looked back at my battered body, digusted.

Damn, it hurt. Everything hurt.

Then I smelled something sharp. An unpleasant smell. A vampire. I tried to pull myself up again. I could do anthing if a vampire were to attack me. I twisted up but my front left leg would not allow me to get up.

"Who are you?" a sweet sounding voice stated fiercely. It was one of the vampires. She was tall, thin and blonde haired. She looked like a model. I hated it.

I stood up and tried to run. There was nothing I could do against her.

She was faster. She grabbed me and brought her cold fingers to my fur and her pointed teeth to my neck. "I asked who you were!" the beautiful vampire commanded. Her name had escaped me and frankly, I didn't care, but for you, I will make an effort...um...Rose? Oh yeah! Rosalie... that's it!

I tried to transform to tell her what I was doing here. I turned finally mustered enough strength to turn human, mostly, except for my eyes, sharp teeth and claws. It was a very painful experience to be maintaining two different forms.

"Aren't you the one with the weird name?"

I cut no one slack for making fun of my name. I bit at her, but missed, so I used my claw to scratch her face but she was too fast so I hit her neck instead. I concentrated hard on my human form and my teeth and claws began to become human again.

I could feel another presence around me. I looked around trying to find the other person. Rosalie grabbed me again so her teeth were at my neck again.

"Where is she?" she hissed, tightening her grip. I tried to morph into my wolf again, but pain would spread everytime I tried. I cursed under my breath

"Where are you hiding her?" she asked again her nose touching my neck.

"Who?" I snapped back. "Who is 'her'? What are you talking about?" I felt the presence again, I looked all around me not seeing anything.

"Last chance. Tell me where she is!" she warned. I opened my mouth to answer her again, but suddenly a strong scent shot through my nostrils.

"Put him down, Rosalie, he wasn't hiding me. Leave him alone," an unfamiliar voice said.I looked around to see who it was but couldn't see anyone.

"Rosalie, drop him," the sweet voice said behind me. Rosalie didn't dare move at first then she loosened her grip and left me gasping on the ground.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" the voice said again.

I looked up and froze where I lay. It was her. It was the bautiful vampire I saw that one day, that amazing day. Her black hair was on one side of her shoulder and stretched down to her chest, with one strip of red flowing through the pitch black hair. Her slender body was surprisingly relaxed, but something seemed different about her. I wasn't sure what it was...sadness?

As I looked at her, I had a a strange urge to protect her from Rosalie, protect her from anything that could harm her and her beauty.

Rosalie looked at her. Rage was glistening in her golden eyes.

"Are you running errands for the great Tiffany again?" Rosalie hissed slowly walking over to her. The beautiful girl tensed, a low growl came from her chest.

"You should be treating me with more respect for sparing you and your family, and I don't work for Tiffany anymore," the beautiful girl hissed. Rosalie took that as a warning and prepared herself for an attack.

The girl did not attack and there was a few seconds of silence before Rosalie said, "We'll find out who you work for soon enough," then retreated in a fast running pace.

I wanted to speak to the vampire. I wanted to state my love for her but I lay there, speechless.

The next few seconds felt like an eternity while I watched the beauty. My beauty. "Who---who are you?"

She looked at me a little bit longer.

"Have I seen you before?" she asked completely ignoring my question.

I sat the bewildered. She remembers me?

"Y---yeah...I saw you here once."

She studied me a bit longer.

"What happened to you?"

"I...um... jumped off a cliff. Who are you?" I asked again.

"My name is no use to you, Quil," she stated, brushing her hair off of her face. "I should go." She turned to leave.

I got up from the ground and ran over to her, regretting it and falling to my knees by her feet.

"Cecile," she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, Cecile, my name."

"Don't go!" I took her cold hand in mine.

"Why are you making me stay?" Cecile wondered.

"Can I come with you"

Cecile pulled her hand out of my warm one. "I must go. I'm sorry I can't help you."

"T---Tiffany? Whose Tiffany?"

"Who's the vampire?" Someone said into my head. Maybe Sam? Or Jake? Either way, the werewolves were back.

Cecile began to spring away.

"Please. Please stay!"

"I can't. I'll try to see you later."

"Why are you so happy? It's like you've imprinted again---"

My sight started to fade to black as Jacob's talking died down and the beautiful vampire disappeared.

**A/N: Yay Cecile! Totally Addie's idea. She's the one who helped me write. Thanks Addie!!! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Thanks guys for sticking with me and my friend gave me my book back so we're on a roll...actually, she's on a roll! The point is I will be updating!!! Do not abandon me this far in! Yeah, yeah it's only chapter 3 but we've got this far...**

"Ow."

"Quil!"

"Cecile!" I sat up quickly and felt dizzy again.

A hot hand pushed me back down. "Seems like that vampire withstood the smell of your blood pretty well. So who is she?" It was Jake. He'd realized that I had been with Cecile.

I glanced around, my vision becoming clear again. Red liquid pooled around my head. I knew that this was all from the plethora of cuts I'd gotten when I jumped off the cliff because Cecile hadn't done anything to harm me. I'd lost too much blood. And I was still in this damn forest!!!

I took a deep breath then transformed into a wolf again. "I want out!" I proclaimed, sounding like a two year old. I jumped up and sprinted around the trees that blew wildly. Another storm was coming. It was usual in forks.

"Quil, come back!" Jake called.

_"Nope. I'm sorry you're too slow to keep up!"_ I thought back.

_"Ugh!" _I felt Jake following me and I smiled. He'd still cared enough to come back for me after the way I'd treated him.

_"Did you actually think I'd never forgive you?"_ Jake thought, easily keeping pace with me.

_"I've got something to tell you,"_ I thought to Jacob, planning to tell him about my imprinting secret. I'd gotten a real imprint! I had something to live for.

Suddenly, I felt guilty. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't betray Cecile like that.

"Can I stay at your house tonight?" I lied.

"Oh," he sounded taken back. "Sure."

"That's helpful. Dad's going to kill me if I go home."

"Actually, I was thinking of going to Bella's," I tried not to lose myelf when Jake said this sentence.

"Is she your imprint or something? You're addicted to her but wouldn't you know if she's the one you really belong with?" I offered.

"I'm not sure, really. What does imprinting really feel like?"

I thought about Cecile. Tall and thin, her eyes remaining a brillant colour of gold even with my previous condition. Long black hair and that mysterious red streak.

_"Jake?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Who's Tiffany?"_

_"Tiffany? I don't know. Ask Sam."_

A voice interrupted my thought conversation with Jacob. "Ask me what?"

Sam stepped out fom behind a tree, causing me to jump.

"Ugh! Don't scare me like that. You're so freaking...psychic!" Um...bad comback, but it was true and I've never been very good at comebacks in the first place.

"Thank you," Sam laughed. "You are too."

"So what were you going to ask me?" Sam asked again.

"Who is Tiffany?" Jacob cut in.

Sam's smile fell. "I'll tell you, but not here. Let's go back to our territory. This forest is neutral land."

He transformed and Jaob and I followed him out of the forest. I ran out of the forest and took a glance at the cloudy sky. A droplet of water hit my furry cheek.

More began to fall and hit me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, watching the familiar signs as I passed.

"Your house---or did you forget where you lived after that jump?" Sam retorted.

I'd guessed. Number one rule with Sam. Don't ask stupid questions---he'll give you stupid answers.

"I can't go there," I told Sam, starting to turn around. I could picture my mom, worried, digusted that I'd tried ot kill myself. Dad would be angry. He'd ask why I'd been so stupid.

"You are coming. I need to speak to your parents then I'll tell you about---her."

I still tried to turn away but going against Sam was stupid. He pushed me down and growled.

I tried to get free but he kept me pinned down.

"Are you ready to listen to me?" Sam barked. It would have come out as a loud howl to a human.

I nodded my head once, then brought myself to follow Sam into my house.

I walked down an empty hall. My feet echoed against the floor, since everything else was silent, it made them seem even louder.

I glanced behind me warily. No one was with me. I still felt someone nearby. I shrugged off the feeling and when I turned back I saw something at the end of the hallway.

It was an angel. No wings, but she was beautiful. Everything about her was perfect. Then she spoke, a silky sweet voice that seemed to fit her well.

She turned her back to me and walked down a hall on her left. I ran after her to keep up but when I got to the end of the hall, I saw the edge of the cliff, the one I'd jumped off earlier that day.

I couldn't stop myself. I was falling.

I hit the ground...and woke up with a startled jump. I'd been dreaming. Now, I was on the floor.

I let out a bark of anger that did sound slightly more like a bark than the human noise I had been intending to make.

I punched the side of my bed, angered that I'd been woken up by falling off the bed. My fist made the metal dent. It hurt my hand as well. The bed inclined downward toward me since it was indented.

I stood up, swearing quietly and shaking the pain out of my hand. I glanced over at the clock but someone next to it caught my eye.

I stopped myself from yelling aloud when I heard the girl laugh quietly.

I would have been angry at anyone else for watching me sleep but I didn't mind her here.

"Cecile," I addressed her then glanced down realizing I was wearing only boxers. Luckily, it was still dark outside so she couldn't see the bright red colour that flushed my cheeks.

"Quil," she said back, waiting for me to say something.

"Why are you here? How do you know where I live? And why were you watching me sleep?" I blurted out.

"I told you I'd come see you sometime. I thought I'd come talk to you but I realized how late it was so I decided to wait until you woke up," Cecile replied gently.

"Oh. Thank you for coming then. I'd preferred if you'd waited outside but it's probably safer that no one knows you're here and they might see you if you did wait outside. Maybe you shouldn't be here."

"Do you not want me?" the vampire asked.

_Oh, if only you knew how much I wanted you,_ I thought but I replied, "I just don't want you gettng hurt. This is werewolf territory, if someone finds you---"

"I'm worried about one person finding me, I'm sure I can stay safe even if I am in your territory. I can take care of myself," Cecile stared into my eyes. For a moment, I was stupified, unable to look away.

"Can you go out for a moment? I'm going to get changed," I suggested, looking down at my body which was almost fully healed besides my sprained arm (the front left leg that I'd landed on) and a few scars across my chest. Maybe they made me look brave but I'd still prefer to be wearing more than my "not so brave" Spiderman boxers.

"I'll wait outside until your done," Cecile smiled at me for a second, then realiznig what she was doing, she stopped smiling and walked outside my bedroom.

I changed back into daily clothes and opened the door to allow Cecile back in. As soon as opened the doors, she was gone.

I turned back into my room, wondering where she had gone when I felt someone jab me in the back.

I looked back. "Are you ready to go?" Cecile asked, almost smiling but then stopping it again. Did she not want to be happy? Did she just not want to show it?

All right, I'll admit that I don't understand girls but I really don't understand vampire girls. Especially this one.

"Yeah. Let's go."

We both sneaked outside although Cecile was light on her feet and I was...not so graceful.

"Can you tell me who Tiffany is?" Sam had avoided telling me and now Cecile would have to tell me.

Cecile nodded, blinking double paced, as if to stop tears?

"I used to work for her. Against my will. That was when I was with..."

I waited for her to continue. She didn't.

"I'll tell you about her later. First, you tell me why you were in that forest. Especially in the state that you were in?"

"I...jumped off a cliff."

"Why is that? You look so happy. You have nothing to be sad about. You couldn't want to kill yourself!"

I nodded, avoiding her eyes. I'd have to explain my pack and Bella and imprinting and Cecile being my imprint.

It hit me right then that I was walking with the girl I had only dreamed about. I faced her and grabbed her cold hand. I had no plan for what I was going to do but I would let my body decide what to do next.

I didn't need a plan. A scream interrupted us. It sounded like Bella...

"What was that?" Cecile asked in a serious voice. She turned away from me and faced the direction of the scream. Her hand was still in mine, even though she did not notice.

"Did they follow...?" she whispered. Her eyes went wide.

"Did who follow?" I asked, pulling her back toward me.

She looked at me with an annoyed look.

"I have to go," she finally said.

"No!" I said, holding on to her tightly. "I just got you back!"

"What the heck is your problem? We just met!" she was pulling away from me with so much force that I had to let go. She was about to run.

"Please, stay," I whispered.

She stopped. "I have to go. It's my responsibility," she said over her shoulder.

"How is it your responsibility?" I asked annoyed and confused. "the girl is accident prone! We can't do anything to help her with that!"

"So you know who screamed?" she faced me again. There was so much space between us, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to be as close to her as possible.

I let out a huge, aggrevated breath and answered her, "Bella.

"The girl Jacob is obsessed with?"

I looked at her, confused.

"Do you stalk us or something?" I was a little freaked out.

"Don't flatter yourself," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Then how do you know about that? You also knew my name before I even told you, how is tha?" I questioned. "And who the heck is this Tiffany?"

She just stood there, arms crossed. "Are you done?"

I nodded, relaxing a little.

"Okay. Can I go if I promise to come back?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"If you let me come with you," I added. I ddn't want her going somewhere dangerous without me.

"Two things that wount work with that. One, you have 'territories' here, right? Bella is in vampire territory. Two, if its who I think it is, you won't be able to handle it. At all."

I hated the fact I couldn't help her almos as much as I hated that she was right. We stood there for a little while. She tapped her foot, obviously anxious to find Bella. I cllosed my eyes.

"Fine."

She stopped tabbing her foot, probably surprised that I was letting her go.

"Thank you," she finally answered.

It was quiet for a few seconds, so I suspected her to be gone when I opened my eyes but when I did she was right in front of me. She stared into my eyes. I forgot to breath, her golden eyes held my gaze.

"And I promise to come back," she added.

Cecile turned, releasing me from her gaze. I gasped for air.

"Oh, and by the way," she turned to face me again. "Spiderman is pretty cool, but Batman has always been my personal favourite."

I laughed embarrassed. Seconds passed. Soon minutes and I thought maybe I should head home since obviously Cecile wasn't coming back to me.

This thought worried me. What if something happened to her? What if I couldn't protect her this time? I had to go check.

So…I grew into the werewolf dog and ran into the dark forest, feeling the nice breeze brush my warm coat of fur.

Bella wasn't anywhere in sight. In fact I knew she wasn't here at all. But Cecile was. And Rosalie had her.

I began to dart out from my hiding spot in anger.

"I knew that you'd come when you heard a human scream. Did you think you could satiate your hunger tonight, maybe kill another poor human?" Rosalie smirked as she taunted Cecile.

"I didn't kill a human! Don't you dare talk about that!"

"You're on our territory! I can talk about whatever I want and now that you have invaded us, I am free to do whatever I want to you also...Emmett!" her icy voice turned sweet as she called for her husband.

"Hey, Rose, what's…whoa! Who have you got there?" the vampire dude with dark curly hair peeked out from a tree and came to check out Cecile.

"I found her on our property! I think we should get rid of her," Rosalie insisted.

"I was only on this property because you---"Rosalie slapped Cecile with her free hand while using her other hand to hold Cecile's arms behind her back.

"Stop! Rosalie, don't hurt her!" a small girl ran out from behind the tree a few away from me. "It's Cecile. Don't be mean!"

"Do I know you?" Cecil asked, alarmed.

"Not yet!" Alice replied happily. Alice had a power that was known to both vampires and werewolves so it was easy for me to figure out how she knew Cecile.

"Can I take her home?" Alice pleaded like a little child who wanted a toy.

Emmett shrugged. "Fine by me. At least you have a new shopping partner."

"Did you say shoppi-" Cecile began disgusted.

"Alice, you cannot take her to our house. Don't you know what she's done? She's dangerous!"

"She can't be as bad as you, Rose," Alice injected.

There was a moment of silence. Rosalie glared at her 'sister.' Then Alice stated, "All right, Cecile. Let's go home and get started!"

"Started on what?" Cecile asked but Alice ignored her and dragged her away and I convinced myself she'd be safe in Alice's hand, although I would have preferred to have her in mine.

I loved her beauty. The feeling of her cool skin against me. A cool brush of wind sent a chill through my body and I realized it was time to move on.

I trudged back home in my human form. All was silent. I was lonely. Even my faithful friend, the wind, seemed to have abandoned me. I took the longest detour I could find so perhaps I would be tired by the time I got back.

But I wasn't. I was wide awake as I lay down in bed. This time fully clothed in case I had another nighttime intruder.

I began to wonder about Cecile. Rosalie said she'd kill someone. Cecile denied it. She said she hadn't killed a human. So maybe she'd killed one of her own kind…

I had to stop! My thoughts were only about her and it was like a sickness I couldn't get rid of. Out of sight, out of mind. That's what is said. Said by who? That phrase meant nothing to me. She was out of sight but she was definitely still fresh in my mind.

"So I said, 'What the heck is your problem?' And then he's yelling at me. So I swear back at him and then he just comes at me like a wild animal and lunges at me. Seriously, like a wild animal!" Sam described.

"And then? This still doesn't explain that!" Embry indicated toward Sam's broken leg.

"This is the best part. He's getting there!" Emily interrupted allowing Sam to finish.

I stopped roasting the next hotdog, perhaps my sixth---I'd lost count and retreated back to my spot in the circle.

"Well, I rolled slamming into a tree, so the leech comes back at me. He's angry, telling me to get off to their territory. So I smash into him and-"

"Anyone want another hotdog?" I cut in.

Jake took the one on the end of my stick and threw it at Sam, stopping his story for a third time. "Got anything else to stop his story?" Jake asked, smiling.

It was obvious he was showing off since he'd taken Bella to this cook-out also. I don't know if he understands that this meeting is for werewolves---not humans! Especially not one who is friends with the vampires.

"So does anyone have any other stories?" Leah asked, still glaring at Sam. She always did and I felt bad since she scarcely even smiled anymore.

"I've got news," I thought. "But I wouldn't tell you if my life depended on it." Of course, I always think at the wrong time.

"What's your news?" Leah perked up, now slightly interested in that I had something to hide.

Once again, I thought at the worst possible time. A brief image of Cecile past through my head.

"Awww, did Quil finally get a girlfriend?" Sam teased.

"Shut up," I moaned. At least they thought she was only human. Hopefully Jake wouldn't remember her from the forest during my first encounter with her.

"Who is she?" Paul commented.

"She's…this girl…" I said evasively.

"Really? She's a girl? She looked pretty hot from that image that you tried to conceal from us," Paul told me. I knew he was saying so to get more out of me.

"Can we pleased talk about something else?" I begged.

"Leave him alone! We can interrogate him later! Sam, go back to your story," Emily decided, keeping the peace.

"Sorry, guys, I'd better get going," I insisted before I had to listen to more of Sam's story.

"Bye, Quil," Embry told me. I glanced around once with a wave but found only one person who seemed to mind my leaving, Leah, who was glaring.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do apologize sincerely for the LONG wait. But please don't blame me...or at least, not entirely. First of all, I've been staying after school for the last month until 18:00 hours each night. I hope your still all with me! Second, talk to ElTangoDeRoxanne93 since she is writing part of Quil's POV and she is all Cecile's POV completely so I will try to get that chapter posted next. Review! Once again, sorry about the long wait and short chapter.  
**

**Chapter 3:**

I hadn't seen Cecile for two nights now. I was beginning to get worried. What if Alice hadn't been able to protect her and they'd decided to dispose of her?

I shuddered involuntarily. Then convinced myself I had to cross the territory line if I wanted to find out what was going on. That night I began my search. I would kidnap Cecile back from the vampires. I started as a human, scouting the area until I found the Cullen's house, which wasn't exactly 'hidden.'

I picked the lock with my pocketknife because that is one of the few weapons I can use without hurting myself in the process.

The door stood ajar. This was too easy. I stepped inside, securing the door behind me. I heard a slight girlish giggle from the other room, which I guessed was Alice.

Stepping toward the hallway near the noise, I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder.

"Can I help you?" I whipped around and saw the blonde vampire, Alice's husband, behind me.

Perhaps I could talk my way out of it. "Where's Cecile?"

"Oh…her," he didn't seem pleased.

"Yeah, her! What's wrong with her?" I muttered defensively.

"Alice's new friend, right? She's so depressed all the time, she's driving me crazy. Since the death of her boyfriend, she's vowed never to love again. Or even to have friends, but Alice is pretty irresistible. Cecile seems to be improving. Why have you com from her?" Jasper informed me.

"She's my friend. I was worried about her being here with you---your group," I insisted, inching my way to the next room to talk to Alice.

"I…wouldn't go in there," Jasper warned. He didn't sound like he was threatening me, but more like a warning---from a guy to a guy that serious feminine things were happening in the next room.

I nodded. "I'd like to see her. I'll leave if I can take her with me," I bargained.

"Suit yourself," Jasper shrugged, leading me toward the restroom door. "Alice, the dog boy has come to see-" he paused and I gasped in shock.

Cecile stood in the doorway. She was completely transformed.

She stood there, arms crossed, looking over at Alice, who was digging through bags. Cecile looked up. Her hands immediately shot to be sides, and she stood straighter. "What are you doing here?"

I couldn't speak since my lower jaw reached the floor.

She was wearing a black T-shirt that said "Lost hearts" in white instead of her think strap tank top she usually wore. Blue skinny jeans hugged her legs showing off her figure even more. A studded belt with a broken red heart as a belt buckle tightened the jeans to her hips. A chain hung from the ride side of her belt to the inside of her pocket that had a wallet attached to it.

Fingerless black gloves covered her forearms. Dozens of necklaces covered her neck. Her hair was in pigtails, but she had her red streak and more layer in it, making pieces of hair fall out, framing her face. Side bangs covered her right eye. I noticed the piercings on her ear lobes, and one piercing in her upper ear. What shocked me the most was that she was actually wearing make up. She had black eyeliner and black eye shadow, making her golden eyes big and vibrant.

"Found it!" Alice sung out. She looked at us and beamed. "Your drooling, boys!"

I snapped back to reality and straightened up. I felt myself redden. I looked over at Jasper who was staring at Cecile was the same shocked expression on his face.

"Jasper!" Alice snapped.

He cleared his throat.

"Wow, Alice, you've really outdone yourself," he said, trying not to glance back to Cecile.

Alice giggled.

"Wait until you see her in this!"

She held up a short black dress with semi-long sleeves.

"Alice! You promised you wouldn't make wear that," Cecile hissed.

"I wasn't," she looked at me with a sly glint in her eyes then looked back at Cecile, "until I found out we had a guest."

Before Cecil could argue, Alice was pushing Jasper and I out the door. She slammed it behind her rand all I could hear was Cecile begging her not to do it.  
"We should probably wait in the living room," Jasper suggested.

I nodded, still dazed by what I had seen. She looked so different, in a positive way.

"So, you and Cecile are 'friends'?" the leech questioned.

"Why do you care?"

I walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it.

"I don't," he leaned against a wall on the opposite side of the room. "But I didn't think that…your kind would make friends with our kind."

I really didn't want to answer this.

"Do you have any water?"

One of his eyebrows rose, but then he walked into the kitchen, gasping air because of my werewolf scent. This place wrecked of leeches. My senses suddenly began to go nuts. Another one was coming…no two. Out of nowhere, the big vampire with curly hair came bustling through the door.

"Rose, for the last time, I'm not going to go shoe shopping…" he turned and froze when he saw me sitting on the couch.

"Emmett?" the gorgeous blonde vampire entered behind him. Her nose wrinkled, obviously able to smell me. She looked at me with a not so comforting look. I rose from the couch, making Emmett step in front of his mate in defense.

"What are you doing here, mutt?" Emmett asked.

"I'm a guest. Is this really how you behave with a guest? I thought you would have learned some manners after all of the time you've had on your hands."

"You keep talking like that, and you'll be able to see what else I've learned over the years," he threatened, charging in my direction.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"This should be interesting," I smirked.

"What are you doing in my home?" he asked again.

I opened my mouth to come up with another comeback but Alice walked into the room and interrupted.

"Ahem. Emmett, put it down," she commanded.

Emmett ignored her.

"Emmett!"

A low growl rumbled through his chest, but he let my shirt go and walked over to a piano.

"Now that that's over, may I present the new and very improved Cecile!" Alice announced and stepped to the side. No one was standing there. Alice sighed, very annoyed. She walked into the bathroom.

"Come on, Cecile, they're waiting," I heard Alice command.

"No. I'm not going out there in this! It's embarrassing," Cecile objected.

I heard some more arguing until Alice finally dragged her out.

"No! Alice!" Cecile cried behind her.

Alice quieted her and cleared her throat.

"Now, may I present the new and beautiful Cecile."

This time, when Alice stepped to the side, Cecile was behind her, at least I think it was Cecile. Everyone in the room gasped. This Cecile was even better than the one before. She had skin tight knee high boots. She was wearing the short black cotton dressed that rest on her figure. She had her hair straightened but the layers were flipped out. This time instead of the heavy black eye make up, she had a more elegant look making her eyes have a more feminine look.

I heard glass break. I looked up to see that Jasper had dropped the glass of water I asked for. Alice giggled.

"I know. Sorry about the wait, but she made things more difficult than it should have been."

It was silent for a few minutes, making Cecile want to get out of that outfit more and more. She looked at me with a 'get me the hell out of here,' expression.

"Jasper, darling, don't you think you should clean up the mess?" Alice asked.

Jasper didn't pay attention at first, then realizing what he must look like right now, he spun around and went into the kitchen probably to get a rag. Emmett gave a low whistle.

"Man, Alice, you surprise me more and more," he said. Rosalie punched him in the arm, making him wince.

"Not that this hasn't been fun, but I think it's time I changed and...hang out with m friend here," Cecile said, inching toward the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that I took an insanely long time to post! I promise you, blame Cecile!! She did give me a few chapters to work with though. This is her POV. She had my notebook for half a year so don't come hunt me down for not posting!**

Chapter 4: Cecile's POV

"Spiderman's cool but Batman's my personal favourite," I said before I went off. Why did I promise to come back? It's not like me to promise something I'm not sure I can even keep. But...something about him made it hard for me to see him worried or sad.

"Whoa, back up, babe," I thought aloud. I wasn't going to do this, I prised myself."

I realized I was still running and stopped myself to see where I was. I was in the line between the werewolf territory and the vampire's. I looked back at the werewolf territory.

"Maybe..." I began to turn but stopped myself.

I couldn't risk it. I couldn't fall in love again. I stopped over the border into the vampire territory. I tried to keep low and quiet. I smelled the air in case there was any scent of blood. Nope. But another scent grabbed my attention.

"Rosalie..."I hissed.

A familiar cold hand grabbed my arms and pressed them against my back.

"You called?" she asked in an icy tone.

"Nice to see you to," I replied with a similar tone.

"I knew you'd come when you heard a human scream. Did you think you could satiate your hunger tonight, maybe kill another poor human?" she taunted with a smirk growing on her face.

A red streak in my dark black hair caught my eye as the wind blew it. The memories of the girl that was killed ran though my mind. I shook my head as if to get the memory out.

"I didn't kill a human! Don't you dare talk about that!" I warned.

"You're on our territory! I can talk about whatever I want and do whatever I want to you...Emmett!" her threatening voice turned sweet when she called for her husband.

A smirk began to expand on my lips, when a vampire with curly dark brown hair appeared. I couldn't believe they were still together.

"I found her on our property! I think we should get rid of her," Rosalie insisted.

I was about to burst with anger. As soon as the time is right...I'll try out the old moves again.

I tried to talk in a sweeter voice, "I was only on this property because you--" I didn't get to finish because Rosalie decided to slap me across the face, leaving only one hand to hold back my arms.

Perfect. I was just about to break her arms off when a voice yelled, "Stop! Rosalie, don't hurt her!" a small girl came running out of the trees...and something a few trees away caught my eye. I didn't have to look twice to know who it was. Quil.

"It's Cecile. Don't be mean!" the little vampire cried.

"Do I know you?" I asked, alarmed.

"Not yet!" she replied happily.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was nuts.

"Can I take her home?" she asked. What am I? A toy?

I opened my mouth to object, but was ignroed.

"Fine by me. At least you have a new shopping partner," Emmett shrugged. My eyes widened.

"Did you say shop?" I asked in a disgusted voice.

"Alice, you cannot take her to our home. Don't you know what she's done? She's dangerous!" Rosalie objected. I glared at her.

"She can't be as bad as you, Rose," Alice injected.

I pressed my lips together and began to shake with laughter. Rosalie turned her icy stare to Alice.

"All right, Cecile. Let's go home and get started!" Alice sang. My laughter disappeared.

"Start on what?" I asked desperately, but Alice ignored me and dragged me to, I assumed, their home. I looked back at the tree where Quil was hiding, but he was already gone.

"Hello! We're home!" Alice called in the huge house.

"Don't get too comfortable," Rosalie whispered behind me.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Aren't you excited that we are going to be living under the same roof?" I pretended to gasp in realization. "Maybe we can be roommates!" I replied with mock excitement.

She rolled her eyes and purposely rammed my shoulder as she walked past and up the stairs.

"What's all the ruckus?" Carlisle asked appearing in front of the couch.

"We have a guest!" Alice sang putting her arm through mine. I could have sworn. If it was possible, Carlisle's face got whiter when he saw me.

"Hello, Carlisle," I greeted with an emotionless face. I pulled my arm away from Alice.

"C—Cecile," he stuttered.

"What's with the scared face, Carlisle?" Emmett's voice boomed.

I nearly jumped five feet in the air. I had completely forgotten he was there.

Carlisle looked at me with unease.

"Nothing. Welcome, Cecile," he greeted with a short nod.

I watched as he walked away. "Funny how he actually fears me," I thought, tilting my head.

No. Snap out of it, you're starting over.

"I'll give you a tour of the house," Alice said happily, forcing her arm through mine again.

Did she really not remember? I thought it might have been impossible to forget. Me fighting the Cullens side by side with Tiffany and all of her followers. Me...almost

killing every single one of them.

Then Brandon stopped me, reminding me that this wasn't right.

Brandon...

The name made my heart sink lower in my already empty body.

Brandon was always there for me. He always tried to save me from turning into one of them...one of Tiffany's loyal companions. That's what had cost him his existence, I was the reason he was gone. My first love...

"...and this is Edward's room."

"W--what?" I said stupidly.

"Cecile! I don't know what to do with you," Alice sighed, shaking her head as if I were a child.

"You barely know me," I said.

"Hence the 'I don't know what to do' part," she said guiding me down the hall.

"Alice?" a voice called.

Her face, if possible, lit up even more.

"Up here!" she yelled.

A blonde vampire appeared on the other side of the hall. At first, he seemed happy, but as he got closer he seemed to get...more upset?

"Whoa...are you feeling all right, Alice?" he asked, gently holding his head, almost pained.

"I'm fine, Jasper."

She let go of my arm and skipped over to him. She put her arms around his neck and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"We have a visitor!" she informed with excitement.

He looked up at me. I heard his teen as his jaw clenched

"You remember Cecile, don't you?" she asked.

"How could I forget?" he hissed.

"Nice to see you too, Jasper. It's been too long," I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Not long enough," he glared.

I glared back with no intention of looking away until he did. Alice became anxious.

"Okay, that's enough," Alice interrupted, tugging on his arm. "Why don't you wait downstairs while I give Cecile a tour of the rest of the house?"

"I don't want to leave you alone with her," Jasper said through his teeth.

I scowled.

"Jasper, honey, go wait downstairs," she commanded. He looked at me one last time as if to warn me, then was gone in an instant.

"Sorry about that. He can be so protective sometimes," she smiled.

I tried to keep my arms crossed so she couldn't hook arms, but somehow she found a way to put her link arms with me once again.

"Let's finish up this tour, shall we?" she said.

"Please," I mumbled.

She gave me the rest of the tour of the house. I swear that nothing in this world could get her to stop talking. She would go on and on about how great Forks was or why the dresser was brown. She would always talk about either Jasper, Bella, or shopping.

In some ways, it annoyed me but there was something about her that made her completely tolerable. For a while I thought I was actually enjoying myself but I made sure it never showed. I had a feeling she could tell anyway.

When we were done, she took me downstairs and forced me to sit on a couch.

"What's your favourite colour, Cecile?" she asked.

"Uh...I'm not really sure?" I asked surprised.

"What do you mean? Everyone has a favourite colour!"

"I've never really thought about it."

"If I could guess, I would say black."

I shrugged, not really caring. I was just ready to get the hell out of this house. I had to get back to him...whoa! Hold up! I didn't just think that! Why did I even care? I just met him. Why did I feel like I had to go back to him? I felt that I had to see him again...no. I promised myself I wouldn't do this, not again.

But this seemed different that how I felt with Brandon. I felt so safe with Quil, so wanted and cared for. He wanted me to stay with him even though he barely knew me and the weird thing was, I wanted to.

When he had pulled me into his arms I felt like I was going to melt from the warmth. I wanted to stay there so badly. I almost laughed when he blushed because I saw him in his boxers. Then I could feel his heart racing when he held my cold hand in his warm one and when I promised him I would come back to him. I had been so close to his face.

He was surprised to see me there and he didn't believe me when I promised I would come back. I wasn't going to.

I wasn't sure if it was possible for me to come back to him. I didn't know if I would be able to leave here. All that I did know is that I needed to see him again.

"I have to go," I whispered.

"What?" Alice asked, probably confused since she was still talking about her favourite colour.

"I have to go," I repeated.

I jumped from the couch and headed toward the door, but Alice suddenly appeared in front of me.

"I can't let you do that," she said in a sincere voice.

I looked at her suspiciously "Why not?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Staying with us is what's best for you right now."

I stiffened, ready for a fight. "How would you know?" I said to her with venom in my voice.

"trust me, I know," she said with a reassuring face

A sudden wave of calm went through me, making my stiff body go limp.

She smiled and lead me to the couch. I collapsed on it and noticed that Jasper was standing on the opposite side of the room. Alice skipped toward him and pecked him on the cheek, making me stomach feel like a knot when a sad memory went through me.

"Thank you," she said with a cheery voice.

Jasper winced. Alice looked confused. He just had to glare at me and she understood.

"What's wrong, Ceci?" she asked.

I let out a growl. "What did you just call me?"

"Ceci!" she answered with no affect from my growl. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

I just looked out one of the windows.

"Just forget it, Alice. She won't talk," Jasper told Alice.

I was mentally flicking him off. Alice dragged him into the kitchen.

"Excuse us," she said smiling.

"Please, take your time," I mumbled not taking my eyes away from the window. The sensation of calm was still going through me, otherwise I would have been booking it out of this damn house. I felt another presence in the room.

"You done staring at yourself in the mirror?" I asked with an icy edge to my voice, not taking my eyes away from where they already were.

"It's better than seeing your face here," Rosalie fired with the same harshness.

I rolled my eyes. Will this girl realize I've dealt with a larger threat than her? Probably not since the only thing that runs through her mind is herself. Me, oh beautiful me! I love me!

She made a disgusted sound. "Now we are going to have to burn that couch."

I turned to her with no emotion on my face.

"Just hand me a lighter, with all of that perfume you're wearing I think I could light the whole room on fire," I wrinkled my nose to add affect.

She glared.

"At least I looked civil, I mean look at what you're wearing. Total rags!" she said, satisfied.

"So smelling like that is high fashion?I got off the couch and walked passed her, waving my hand in front of my face like it was a fan. "Whew, man! If I could have tears."

With that, I headed up the stairs, smirking to myself when I heard Rosalie sniffing her wrists, but quickly removed the emotion from my face.

I spent the whole night sitting in Alice's room, looking outside her window. My fingers traced when the rain droplets that raced down the glass It was so strange...being here, in this home of all places. I didn't deserve it after what I had almost done to this family.

"Cecile..." her unnaturally beautiful but frightening voice called. I walked over to her and bowed my head.

"Yes, Master," I answered with my head still bowed.

I heard a chuckle ran through her chest.

"Do you know where we are my darling?" she asked.

I was confused at this question.

"No, ma'am. I can't say that I do."

She put her index finger under my chin so I would look at her. All I could do was choke, she was unbelievably beautiful. Blood red hair cascaded below her shoulder blades. White skin that didn't look sickly but as pure as white snow and blood red eyes that could make anyone feel so happy and frightened as they looked at such a sight.

"We are in Forks, Washington. You are about to face two treats."

"Two, ma'am?"

She played with my pitch black hair. "Were you ever told ghost stories when you were young?" she stiffened a little. "About werewolves perhaps?"


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Review please! I need to feel motivated to keep posting.**

Chapter 5: Cecile's POV

I studied her, wondering if she really did want me to answer. One false move and I would be destroyed. I decided to take a shot.

"Yes, but what do they have to do with anything?" I asked, trying to show that I wasn't afraid of how her response might turn out.

She grinned and I could feel all my senses going crazy, her beauty was unfair to face.

"They are here and we are going to kill them, along with the family of vampires," she explained turning away from me now. A smile suddenly grew across her face. "Do you remember our old companion Jasper?"

I felt a smile grow across my face.

"I understand."

"Good, that's why I have you around. Go gather your troops. You are dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am," I bowed one last time. I turned to leave, but something kept my legs still.

"Oh, and don't call me 'ma'am', it makes me sound old. You are at a high place now," she said in a calm yet menacing voice.

I gulped but smiled my cruelest smile. "Yes...Tiffany."

"Cecile?" I heard a voice in the doorway.

I jumped a little and turned to face the direction of the voice. Alice stood there was a concerned expression. I answered in a bored tone, "Yeah?"

She walked over to me and as she did, I noticed a little skip in her steps.

"Are you alright? You seem...upset."

I quirked my eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" I allow a little sarcasm.

A silence followed and all I could hear was the rain outside.

"...You don't have to worry about her anymore. We'll keep you safe."

I shook my head as she spoke.

"There is nothing you can do. She is stranger than all of us. The Volturi are intimidated by her, Alice."

It was quiet.

"You're not like her, you know. You're a good person," she said.

My hands became fists. "I'm as much of a killer as she is."

"No, you are not, Cecile!" she placed her hands on my fists. "You saved us that day, you made decisions that could have gotten you killed!"

"Well it sucks she didn't get to the job now, doesn't it?" my voice had risen to a yell.

"I am not giving up on you!" she said. Her voice had reached an equal level. "_She_ made you believe what you were doing was right. _She_ is the one who killed all of those innocent people, but you fought against it! You left not caring about the consequences. I'm not giving up on you...like I never gave up on Jasper."

That struck me like one of those many blows I had gotten during battles. I looked up at her determined face.

I felt my grip loosen and she squeezed my hands.

"You're scarier than you let on," was all I could say.

The tension broke as she laughed and to my surprise, I was quietly laughing with her.

The first night flew by after my little argument with Alice. It was weird...she and I just talked. It wasn't even about anything important, just about things we like, Jasper, Tiffany and occasionally...Quil.

When it was lighter outside we went back downstairs to see the rest of the Cullen family gathered in the living room.

My (almost) happiness faded when I heard what they were talking about.

"I don't like her being here. We can't trust her!" I heard Rosalie's voice rise in protest.

"I'm with Rose on this one. They came up with plans like this all the time," Jasper agreed. "She will kill us and every else in Forks."

"Come on, guys, go easy on he! She did let us live remember?" Emmett's loud voice broke in.

"She isn't thinking about anything that involves killing, just some Brandon guy," I heard another add in.

Alice cleared her throat. They stopped, the few that had their backs to us slowly turned around.

I remembered the family perfectly. Edward was the one who made the last comment, he was the one who could read thoughts.

Esme was in the middle as if they were going to get physical, Rosalie and Jasper stood on one side of Esme while Carlisle, Emmett and Edward stood on the other side.

There was silence in the room.

"Hey. How's it going?" I nodded to the family.

There was silence in the room.

"Well, why don't you finish your little conversation while Cecile and I head out," Alice's voice was still sweet but a little venom came through.

We all looked at her.

"We're going somewhere?" I asked just as confused as anyone else in the room. She linked arms with me.

"Yes, we are going shopping!" All of her happiness came flooding back in her voice.

I felt my eyes widen. "What!? When did we--"

"Come on! The mall is going to get crowded!" she said, pulling in the direction of the driveway. "If anyone would like to join us, they may."

We waited for about five seconds only to receive a few hesitations and uncomfortable shifting around from the rest of the family.

"Alright then! You know where to find us!" she called, dragging me behind her.

"No, Alice, I hate shopping!" I yelled desperately, trying to be free of her grasp..

"Too bad!" a devious glint in her eye made me get even more anxious. "It's time for a Cecile makeover!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Author: I hate it when people write short chapters so don't kill me please. I also hate when people change POVs in the middle of the chapter so I decided the next chapter would be long to make up for this...**

Chapter 6: Tiffany's POV

I watched the Quilettes with little interest.

"Cecile...it's not very kind of break a promise," I sighed.

I could hear every thought, feel every feeling, saw every future of past that had to do with the mutts. Only one had my attention.

"What more do you know of the dog?" I asked, knowing one of my followers was approaching.

"Not much, he isn't happy and is quite unsure about Cecile," Nathan's voice answered. "Oh and he wants to know who you are."

I let out a quiet laugh.

"Good..." I walked over to him until my lips were only a hair away from his. "Then again, what boy wouldn't?"

I could tell he was trying to resist, but he was failing.

"I guess I'm going to have to introduce myself, aren't I?"

I heard him gulp as he nodded.

I watched his red eyes and read his thoughts.

"I guess you have done well," I tangled my ands in his dark hair. "Are you ready for your reward?"

He smiled and pressed his lips against mine.

"Always," he whispered against my lips.

**Author: I will update soon. Reviews would be appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Author: I haven't been able to write anything. I need reviews!! IDEAS PLEASEEEEE!!**

Chapter 7: Quil's POV

"Quil, heads up!"

I looked up, half-heartedly, to see--or rather feel--a football hit me square in the face. Unfortunately, this seemingly harmless act hurt like hell because it was thrown by a werewolf but not only that. It was thrown by the leader of the pack, Sam.

He slapped a high five to Jake who laughed at me. Then they both turned to me, concerned.

Sam had been very persistent that I do something--anything at all. I had rapidly turned down cliff diving, swimming, basketball and numerous other activities and after days, he and the rest of the clan dragged me outside to play football.

"Shit! Is it broken?"

I cocked my head to the side, kind of like when a dog is curious about something.

"Is what brok--" Hot salty liquid ran into my mouth. I wiped it away guessing it was sweat.

I was wrong. It was definitely_ not_ sweat. My hand looked like I had dipped it in a can of red paint. It was blood.

I ripped my shirt and used the cloth to support my nose.

"Whatever. You win! Football was a bad idea," Sam replied, making light of the situation by admitting his fault at forcing me to play.

"Don't feel too bad Sam. It would have been a good game if we were all paying attention," Embry insisted.

"Hey, man. What's up? Has she still not come back? Embry patted me on the back and moved me away from the game.

I shook my head, not taking a chance of having blood leak into my mouth.

"She was--one of them. Maye it's best that she went off with more of--her kind."

"They are not like her. She's not--she left the Cullens anyway. I don't know where she went!" I insisted loudly, spitting out blood and deciding vampires were right to think our blood tasted disgusting.

"They are her kind. Her kind is dangerous to us," Embry reminded me.

I was annoyed by his opinion, because I knew he was right. I couldn't stand him. I hated him...in truth, I envied him. His imprint was a werewolf! E had taken longer to get an imprint but it was one of our kind. It was not someone who could turn a kiss into a blood sucking fest! What was I talking about? She wouldn't hurt me.

"Did you hear about Jake? He got an imprint too," Embry tried to change the subject. I mentally thanked him and he mentally replied that I was welcome.

"Finally!" I said aloud. "Does that mean he's over--"

"Bella? Yes! It's about time!"

No more thoughts of wanting Bella! I almost smiled. Then I knew this meant more romantic thoughts about whoever his imprint was. That meant over half the pack had imprints, someone that they could go to for anything, someone who would love them so passionately no matter what happened. Then there was me, Quil Aterea, the dude who liked the vampire chick who could pretend to love him until she decided his time was up.

I sighed. "I'm going back home," I told Embry, tearing more of my shirt for my bloody nose. Maybe it was broken? Maybe my heart was broken because Cecile was gone. Maybe I was broken to think she she'd ever cared to begin with.

To tell you the truth, it kind of scared me. A girl--a vampire girl--beautiful red hair, just as full and cherry red as her lips. She had a voluptuous figure figure and a seductive smile. I was attracted to her but she watched me. She stared up into my bedroom window, wondering what I was up to wishing she could be near me.

But I did not want her. I had given up on love. I tried to explain this to my parents. I told them I'd given up on my imprint.

That was when they kicked me out of the house. They said I was healthy being locked up inside. They said stay at a friend's or sleep outside...but if I were going to stay in the front yard, I should at least mow the lawn or go out for groceries.

I went up to pack for Jake's house yet somehow I was not the first person up there.

Cecile was there waiting for me. She was even more beautiful then I remembered. She had come back to me. I wanted to tell her how I'd missed her, how I'd been miserable without her, how I love her, how she should bit me because I must be dead since she scared th life out of me for being in her room. Instead it ended up more like:

"What the hell? Why--? How--? How did you--?"

Then she laughed.

I blushed.. Great, now she's laughing at me.

"You're speechless is very cute," I almost caught a smile on her lips but it was gone when I looked again.

"Where have you been? You left th Cullens and then--"

"Then I went back. Alice wouldn't have let me go without saying goodbye." The excuse was plausible. Cecile's voice was not bit her expression was inscrutable, as usual.

"I missed you..." I sounded so helpless. It was pathetic. I was pathetic. Completely reckless.

"I'm sorry to have been gone so long," she told me, drawing nearer to me. She took my hand and lead me back to my bed where she had been sitting, although she was inviting me back into my own room.

Her lips pressed against mine. Her dark hair was shorter than when I had kissed her last yet it still fell into my face.

Cecile's tongue forced my mouth open and her tongue searched my mouth. I returned the movement. Some of the hair got into my mouth. How is it that strange things like this never happened in the movies?

I brushed her hair away from her face and stared into her eyes. Her hand touched my thigh and her eyes had a look that seemed to say "can you handle it?" I believe it was in that moment that I stopped breathing.

I was suffocating. I was dying. I grabbed her hand in mine...I didn't care. I enjoyed this.

Her eyes were gold. So beautiful that I could just watch them in this moment forever.

Cecile pulled her tongue back so it rolled over my lips.

Her eyes...the colour made everything feel so secure. Embry was wrong. Her golden eyes proved that she could keep control.

"What happened to your nose?"

I paused to register the question in my mind before I answered. "I...think I broke it."

I knew she was going to ask how, so I just kept going. "It was a football. I was at the wrong angle and I saw it coming down on me. It's...pretty lame," I admitted.

Cecile bit her lip and I knew she was trying not to laugh.

"That's not very nice," I protested in a pout.

"I've never heard something like that before," Cecile said, diminishing her laugh.

"I probably deserved that. I told you it was lame!"

"At least I know you didn't make this story up. It's not exactly very heroic."

"Thanks. So do you want to--do something?"

She laughed at my choice of words. "Sure, what do you want to do?"

"I don't care. You can choose."

"What do you have around here?"

"We could--swim, fence, paint ball, cliff dive--?" I thought up a list with the widest variety of things. I stopped when she gasped.

"Cliff diving? Yes. That sounds fun. Come on."

I shrugged. She started off running. I grabbed some clothes for when I changed back human. I transformed to keep up with her.

I ran ahead of Cecile until we made it to the cliff. It wasn't very far anyway.

I changed back and Cecile looked wild with excitement.

"Do you want to go first or--"

I moved away from the edge. The water seemed so far below me.

_I began to pick up speed and I wove through the trees on my four pawed feet._

_**"Please, Bella. Don't go."**_

_I hurried to the top of the cliff and stared up at the golden full moon._

_I dove over the side. The rocks appeared to ride up to meet me rather than the other way around. If I could only die, it would be better than living with this pain._

_Everything hurt. My back leg broken. I could only wish it had been my neck._

"Quil," Cecile said gently. She touched my shoulder calmly. I gasped coming back to the now.

"I can't do this," I said, defeated. I backed farther away from the edge.

"Quil, relax. You can do this. It will be fun," Cecile responded. "I'm going to count to three and then we will jump." She held out her hand. Those golden eyes stared deeply back into mine and I was nodding unable to stop. Why was I willing to throw my life away?

"One--" she began.

"I used to do this all the time. It was a lot of fun. I mean a while ago. I don't know if I can do this since--"

"--two--"

"Wait! Stop! I can't do this! I hate being afraid of this but I don't want this. What if we hit something, we could die. Never mind, you wouldn't die."

"--three!"

So we jumped off the cliff.

**Author: I think I'm just going to leave this at a "cliff-hanger"! HAHAHAHA!! Sorry. REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: Don't judge me on how little action there is in this chapter. I was just in a Papa Roach mood when I was writing this so I was listening to "Roses on my Grave" and it inspired me... enjoy. Please review. **

Chapter 8: Quil's POV

My life did not flash before my eyes. The world did. Sky, trees in distance, water--not so distant.

I shivered, releasing Cecile's hand to swim to the surface. I broke the top, my heart beat a million beats at a time.

"Cecile?" I called, choking on some water as a wave crashed higher than I had anticipated.

"Quil!" she whispered, appearing behind me. "Wasn't that fun?"

I nodded. "Thank you. I needed that. I won't be afraid of that anymore."

"Quil..." I turned my had to look deep into the golden eyes. Thy were not...golden, that is. It was more like looking into the black pit of despair. I'm certain I am the first person, werewolf (or any other kind of monster) to use that phrase to describe their girlfriend.

"Get out of here! Get away from me!" Cecile warned.

"Cecile, what's going on?" I swam closer to her as the tide tried to carry me away.

"Quil, your heart is...your pulse is really fast. Get away from me! I don't want to hurt you."

"Will you be okay out here?"

"Leave!"

I did not go against a direct order so I swam to the shore as quickly as I could.

This was my fault. I had made her stay away from me. Did my adrenaline have to rush at this moment?

I wondered how long it would take her to control the temptation of eating me alive. I guessed not too long. She had a talent for resisting human (and werewolf) blood. She'd said something about it came from being a vegetarian as a human.

"Quil! You're out of the house," Embry said, mustering a smile although he looked rather surprised to see me.

I nodded, still scanning the water for ecile.

"And you went cliff diving without me!"

"Yep. Cecile dragged me along."

"Did you leave her out there?"

"She wanted me to leave. I had an adrenaline rush as I was falling," I said defensively.

"Maybe it's better you left her out there..." Embry edged on the touchy subject, shocked by my reaction.

"Excuse me? What does that mean?" I glared up at my friend.

"Sam...and some of the others told me about Cecile. She doesn't have too many fans," Embry told me.

"So now you guys have been talking about us behind our backs?"

"Your girlfriend killed a werewolf!"

"She wouldn't hurt me!" I sprung up, thrusting my fiist into my pocket to stop myself from lashing out. How could he insult her like this? Stupid Embry. He'd never even met her!

"Cecile is a vampire. Vampires kill. I'm warning you. Have you not seen the movies?"

"Go be happy with your new imprint! Stop worrying about mine! Aren't you happy with your imprint? Don't you love her? That's how I feel for Cecile. I don't care what you think. She's my imprint. I need her more than you can understand or comprehend, which doesn't say much--"

"Whatever. She's a psycho and you're crazy for--"

That was when I punched him.

He kicked me. Two werewolves arguing was a very bad situation.

My eyes turned more wolflike and before I knew what was happening. I had pounced on him.

Embry began to transform too.

He pushed me off of him.

I growled and lunged at his throat.

He scratched my face with a claw and the pain from my broken nose flooded back to me. I whined and pulled away. Blood started to fall on the sand.

I had to leave before Cecile came back. I hoped she wouldt be upset that I'd left her.

I couldn't find her the next several days. I wondere if she had even left Forks. She could have gone home. In fact, I didn't even know where she lived.

If she were never coming back I knew I would go insane again so I blocked out that thought.

Maybe that was the reason for my next action. A distraction. Have you ever done stomething with no underlying thought to it? Just a whim? A complete instinct that just seemed so right.

I did.. I bought a rose--black--which I guessed was Cecile's favourite colour. I would give her the flower when I--when--I didn't know. I just knew I would get it to her.

I wrote a brief message and attached it to the thorny stem.

**Come back. Don't hate me. Please forgive me!**

**Yours,**

**Batman**

Then, while trying to attach the paper, I cut my thumb on the thorn--which was followed by profane swearing, although the puncture had disappeared in minutes.

I decided that at least Cecile would know that the flower was actually from me. My scent stained the rose. I set it down on my front porch and waited three days before the flower had disappeared.

**Me: "Don't forget me, don't forget me...please forgive me..." -Papa Roach Review. I'm going to try to write more before school starts but I would like some input and ideas. I have no idea where I'm going with this! **


End file.
